KNDLove Forever
by AnimeKND
Summary: A story of love... 1/2


Love forever...

This is a fan fiction about Nigel and Hoagie. Included the child's of operation six. I'm a fan of this couple; please do not criticize me :(

(One day at school)

the bell rings for recess and Hoagie delivery invitations to her friends.

H: Hey guys! I invite you are tomorrow to my birthday party

W: Sure buddy! we have to go with a partner?

A: No silly! is a birthday party. Why Wally? you think invite someone ? * Laughs derisively *

W: * nervous * No... No ... see you at the party! * go*

K: * hugs Hoagie* I want to go to your party! Going to be fun

H: * hugs Kuki* Kuki sure lol! See you that day

Kuki and Abby go to the cafeteria. Nigel is in his locker to keep his books and so Hoagie turned to see Nigel and he turned to see Hoagie too. When he approaches, Marie arrives and gets in front of Hoagie...

M: Hey Hoagie! let's eat together!

H: If Marie, but first I want to invite to my party to Nigel

Hoagie close with Nigel, leaving aside to Marie

M: * angry *

H: Hi Nigel!

N: Hey Hoagie!

H: I invite you to my party ...

N: Birthday! I never forget your birthday

H: Hehe *gives the invitation* tomorrow at 8:00 pm hope to see you there

M: * grabs his arm * let's go Hoagie

H: Sure! Bye Nigel

Marie and Hoagie go to the cafeteria

N: aahh ... Bye

Abby comes up with Nigel

A: It's your chance to say what you feel

N: what are you talking about?

They go down the hall

A: Do not pretend! You're in love with Hoagie, since they met in kindergarten

N: Yeah, but he must not know

A: why not?

N: He never fall in love of me ... He only sees me as a friend

A: No! He also is in love with you, you do not see how that looks at you

N: he is in love with Marie * sad *

A: Noooo! This girl is a ...

N: Abby!

A: It's true! hehe come on animate!

N: I do not believe have a chance

A: as you think know if he is in love with you, if you do not give a chance to prove it

Abby and Nigel come to the cafeteria and sit near Marie and Hoagie

H: * turns to see Nigel *

A: Look! He turned to see you! He likes you!

N: no ...* turns to see Hoagie *

Marie realizes he is not listening

M: Hoagie! Hoagie!

H: * turns to see Marie * happens? aahh ... yeah! you were telling me?

M: you were watching? * Angry *

H: nothing ...

M: Best is to talk of us

H: We?

M: Yes! We will dance together at your party birthday!

Abby and Nigel hear the conversation

A: this silly!

N: * lowers eyes *

A: Do not be sad... you dance with he that nightEscucharLeer fonéticamente Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado

N: Perhaps I may not need to go... for what? to see them together ... not anymore!

A: Do not talk like! ... He only sees her as a friend ... Look at them ... she dies by he and he by you

N: * turns to see Hoagie *

H: * turns to see Nigel and he smiles *

N: * smiles at him Hoagie *

The Recess ends,

and in the science classroom, the teacher puts them in teams of pairs

N: (I have to team up with it) Ho ...

But Marie interrupted ...

M: You and me! please Hoagie

H: Sure Marie hehe ... Nigel were going to say me something?

N: ... aahh ... nothing ..* walks away *

K: You and me Nigel!

N: Sure Kuki .. * Sad *

K: what happens?

N: Nothing ... we do first?

K: We need to divide up the material

Kuki read the list but Nigel turns to see Marie and Hoagie

M: Come to my house to do the experiment together

H: Yes! I'll bring half of the materials

M: I prepare some cookies for us to spend a fun afternoon and we can see a movie

H: Sure! but this time I choose the movie

Laugh together

N: * angry *

K: Nigel hear what I read? "

N: Yes Kuki * angry *

K: what happens?

Kuki turns to see Hoagie and Marie

K: they seem boyfriends aawww hahaha

N: No! * Angry *

K: * surprised * Nigel?

N: They will never be boyfriends!

K: calm down! * Surprised *

N: aahh ... Kuki sorry ...

K: okay

Classes have just

K: See you later Nigel

N: Yeah! See you later Kuki

K: See you at the party Hoagie

N: ... I think if ... bye

Nigel turns to see Hoagie and Marie

M: See you in the afternoon

H: Yeah Marie

Marie gives him a kiss on the cheek at Hoagie

H: * surprised *

M: Bye! * go*

N: * gets very upset*

H: * comes up with Nigel * Bye Nigel

N: * angry… not answer*

H: * shocked *... What happened? ... Nigel?

Outside of school Nigel he find with Abby

A: Nigel you're leaving?

N: Yes Abby ... See you later * sad *

A: what happens? * Surprised *

N: * crying * Hoagie! and that girl! kissed him and no longer stand it anymore!

A: Nigel say what you feeling for him, I'm sure he's not going to reject you

N: ... I do not know Abby ... I want to go ... see you later

A: ok Nigel ... Until tomorrow

Abby find with Hoagie

H: ah ... Hi Abby * sad *

A: Hey Hoagie ... are you okay?

H: Yes ... * Saddest *

A: is for Nigel?

H: ... Yeah ... was very strange to me ... seemed angry

A: it is fault of Marie... are a thing of ... * Covers her mouth *

H: If he will know that I love

A: * surprised *

H: Do not tell Nigel

A: but...

H: Please Abby, I will be who will tell

A: ok ... you say to he in your party?

H: I'll have something ready for the two

A:Good! see you will be at the party * go *

H: Sure! bye Abby

In Hoagie birthday party, the guests begin to arrive. Arrived at the party Kuki, Abby and Wally

K: Happy Birthday Hoagie!

W: Yes! taked your gift

A: hehe

H: Thanks Guys

W: and the snacks?

K: Come on Wally! the sandwiches are over there!

A: hehe

H: and Nigel?

A: * surprised * still does not arrive?

H: No... * Sad *

A: Do not worry, he will come

Almost all the guests arrive, there is music, some persons dancing, others talking or eating sandwiches

M: Hoagie I love this! let's dance?

H: I hope someone Marie

M * angry * I want to dance!

H: Ok ... * sad *

Nigel comes to the party and knocks on the door, Tommy open the door

T: Nigel!

N: aahh ... Hello Tommy

T: I'm glad you came!

N: lol ... and your brother?

T: he must be with that girl ... mmm ... what his name? Ah! Yeah! Marie

N: Hmmm

T: Nigel enters, we go with the others

N: Ok

Nigel and Tommy Arrived with the rest ...

T: Hoagie came Nigel!

H: * turns to see *

M: * angry *

H: * comes up with Nigel and Tommy * Hi Nigel!

N: Happy Birthday Hoagie!

Tommy stumbles and it pushes to Nigel with Hoagie

N: Oh! * looks him *

H: Nigel ... * looks him*

T: Sorry Nigel * surprised *

They look for a while and slowly close each other, but is interrupted what could have been a kiss when they hear screaming of Marie

M: Hoagie! What are you doing? Let's dance! You and me are boyfriends

H: That's not true Marie!

M: I like you and I have to like you

H: No... I love someone else, because you're too possessive

M: You have to be my boyfriend! You like it or not!

H: Enough Marie! Our friendship is over!

N: * rushes off to leave the house *

H: Nigel? Wait for me! * go *

M: * angry * I hate you Hoagie!

Nigel leaves the house

N: * crying *

H: * catches up him * Wait for me! Do not go!

N: you like someone!

H: And what?

N: is ... I ... 

H: You?

N: I love you

H: Nigel I love you too, I was talking of you, I like since I met you in kindergarten

N: Me too ... but I thought you liked Marie

H: No! she was my friend just do not like her way of being

N: Hoagie I not want to ruin your party

H: But I want to be with you , come on! * grabs his hand Nigel*

Nigel and Hoagie go to the roof

N: where are we going? the party is down

H: I said I want to be with you

Hoagie opens the door of the roof and there is a table with two chairs, candles, Drinking, a beautiful view of the moon and stars

N: Hoagie ? This beautiful! I like it!

H: Let´s go my love * grabs his hand *

Sounds musica romantic

H: you dance with me?

N: ... Hoagie ... Of course!

They begin to dance a romantic ballad and embraced while dancing

H: You're beautiful!

N: aaawww ... Hoagie * blushes *

H: I love being with you ... I want to start a relationship with you ... you accept love?

N: Oh my love ... that's what I always wanted

Hoagie out a box of his pants ...

H: Take ... my love

N: what is this?

H: open it ... is a gift for you

N: * opens the box and sees a beautiful ring * Hoagie ... can not be

H: * puts the ring on her finger * look how beautiful is your hand!

N: ... oh ... Hoagie * hugs * thanks ... I ... I can not believe ... I always dreamed of this day and I'm finally with you and everything is real

H: and will be forever

N: Hoagie * close with him *

H: * comes closer with Nigel*

They kiss passionately and deeply, and both feel so much love. Hoagies lay down to Nigel on the floor and caress each other and end up making love.

After a while Nigel y Hoagie went Hoagie's bedroom and lie down in bed

H: I love you

N: I love you too

Nigel starts to fall asleep Hoagie's chest and he kissed him and also falls asleep.

End


End file.
